Forgotten Blood
by Ultimate Hokage
Summary: This is an intro to a story that a friend and I are working, its a quad crossover of ff7 kh lod and inuyasha


Forgotten Blood

What I have done up until now, has it all been for nothing? That honestly wouldn't surprise me, all my life I have been controlled like a puppet doing other peoples bidding as they see fit. I have had enough of this thing they call "Life" I do not see the point in it. I thought what I was doing would help the world, but no. What I have done has thrown the world into total chaos. Even though I know it wont make a bit of difference, I apologize for what I have done and I will try to atone for my sins. I think that even though I can never change what I have brought upon the world, I can try and see where that gets me.

It has been one year since I have spoken those words, but they will stick with me forever. My name is Hikari Glanda, And this is my story. It all started two years ago, i woke up and rolled out of bed like any other morning, I looked around at my room and walked over to the window, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. My home, Hinito village was in ruins. I ran outside only to find complete destruction everywhere I looked, except for one solitary house was still standing, mine. I started walking around the ruins that used to be my home and then I seen it. Across the yard I seen my sister dead next to the tree, and on the tree was a message written in her blood saying "The time has come, go to the place of new beginning, and you will find what is necessary to avenge your village." I looked around the tree some more and found a five foot long masamune with a red and black string-laced handle sticking out of the tree covered in blood, I took the sword and started stabbing the tree and screaming. once I ran out of breath I collected my self and thought about the message. The place of new beginning, that could only be........Edenia Valley.

I took the sword wiped off the blood and ran into my house and grabbed my pack and filled it with food and supplies. I took off with nothing but the sword, my pack, and the ambition to kill. I had no idea how to use a sword back then, but with that being the only negative thing in my mind, I was on my way. I was walking through the ruins of my village when I saw something move. I cautiously walked over to it moved some rubble and found that it was my best friend Allisha. Before even saying anything I pulled out the medical supplies that i had in my bad and wraped the ugly cut on her upper arm. I moved her hair out of her eyes and asked "What happened here?" She got up and fell back down. I helped her up and she hugged me and said "I am so happy you are alive." Without reinstating my prior question i said "Come on, I have to get you out of here and to a safer location.

I grabbed her hand and we set off out of town. We were walking, and she kept asking me millions of questions, most of which went in one ear and out the other,except for one. to be continued........

Then there stood two warrior that were as powerful as the gods themselves his name was Sephiroth and his ally Sesshoumaru both were as mighty as each other but none could beat them they stood over the village looking down on it and sesshoumaru smiled and left but sephiroth who waited then he left.

After that the warriors found a place to stay and waited for some people to come by and slaughter them why they did this they didn't know, but something in their minds told them and they did. then they both saw a boy and girl. Sephiroth thought he saw a ghost and said, "who was that boy?" Sesshoumaru said, "no idea. He looks like some one you killed back when we first met at that war." "Your right." he said. Then in the distance they both hear something that sounded like a dragon. They both looked an each other and both said, "the dragoons." they saw thier chance to get them on their side for a new age. Sephiroth said he would head out first so he did soon after sesshoumaru headed out. They both took different paths.

Sephiroth went to build an army suitable for his allies and Sesshourmaru went to go see the legendary dragoons the only people in the world to control the eight deadliest dragons ever. thier names are Dart, lord of fire, Rose, mistress of darkness, Lavitz, lord of wind, Kongol, lord of earth, Shana, mistress of light, Meru, mistress of water, Haschel, lord of thunder, and Loyd, lord of the divine moon. each stood on top of there pillars and stared at Sesshoumaru. Then it was Lavitz who spoke first and said, "who are and what do u want?" to be continued.........

As Sesshoumaru stood there wondering "how do I get them on our side?" Then Shana took an arrow out of her quiver and pointed it at him ready to fire, but Dart said "stop Shana we don't destroy people or demons until we hear what he has to say." She did as she was told and put it away. As Sesshoumaru look at their faces he noticed all of them looked grim, but Meru who is always cheerful for some reason. Sesshoumaru told them that a new age was coming so that dragons and many other beings of supernatural could live with out fear of the humans. They all looked at him unmoving and they talked and said they agreed. Sesshoumaru told them, "ten years and there will be war. Rest now or raise an army I don't care." he said to them. Kongol asked, " you have any one helping you"? He told them about Sephiroth. They were all amazed. The one winged angel the leader of the group.

Now as Sesshoumaru was doing, Sephiroth headed out to make his own army. This should be easy he thought and he was right. He found bandits, demon, half breeds, black knights, and humanoid dragons. Sephiroth's new army and Sesshoumaru's new dragoon generals they were unstoppable. They soon met back up and took down two kingdoms and made it their own and called it Hallow Bastion. This place was very hallow indeed, but the people that lived there were as dark as there lord. To be continued........

"I have a bad feeling about this Allisha, we need new names, so we don't get recognized." I said "MY name will be Cloud......Cloud Strife, and your name will be..." Allisha cut him off and said "How about Tifa....Tifa Lockheart" "Ok, fine with me I answered." Then we set off. After walking for hours we finally cane upon the entrance to Edenia valley. "Leave now." said a voice. I turned around and saw a teenage boy with spikey golden hair, "Who are you?" I asked. "You dare to ask my name?" he replied and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere seven more people came out and surrounded us. "Well is you must know, my name is Dart, and I am one of the legendary dragoons, and the guard of this little village Hallow Baston."

"Hallow Bastion?" I asked in confusion, "This is edenia valley!" Dart took out his sword and yelled "Not anymore its not!" and he lunged at me, but before he could get there a man with platinum hair, who was one of the men surrounding me, easily caught the lunging sword in his hand without being scratched. "Dart, it was not master Sephiroth's orders to kill travelers, just to keep them away." "I am the red dragoon an...." The young man stopped him and said "That may be, but even though they dont know it, I am sephiroths brother, hojo had two children Sephiroth and me." "Our mother, Lucretsia kept me hidden from Hojo because she didnt want me to turn out like my big brother." "I don't believe you!" Said dart "Your lieing Lloyd!" "Oh am I, well then, let me prove it!" He lunged at dart and gracefully back flipped over Dart as he tried to slash him. Lloyd took out his dragon buster and took Dart out with one graceful slash and said, "Look at your beloved Dart now." To be continued.......

The dragoons looked even more horrified than we did, which was pretty bad. Lloyd stepped towards us and we backed away. Lloyd put away his sword and said, "There is no need to back away, I am an ally of yours." "I know you may not believe me, but I am not with my family or them, Honestly I dont even take pride in being a dragoon!" "I mean sure, you may get these abnormal powers, but it's not all that its cracked to be." Lloyd just stood there looking at the ground. We slowly got closer to him. The rest of the dragoons were gone. They had taken their fallen comrade back to......where ever they came from and even though we were standing in front of a killer we were mysteriously calm. "I know about the vilage, I grew up there, infact i moved not to long ago." I dont know who did it, but I have a hunch." Lloyd said thoughtfully, "Take this amulet and use it at the alter west of here, you cant miss it." "Once you do this you will be transported to a place called Destiny Islands, and there you should search for my son, his name is Riku." "He has hair such as mine and eyes of Sapphire blue, Go now!" he said and pointed west we looked in the direction he was pointing and looked back, but there was nobody there. To be continued..............

What a fool thought Lavitz who was trying to get rid of Lloyd from the start. Then Kongol appeared to help him. Lavitz told Kongol to go to destiny island to get some help from the people that lived there so Kongol went there.

Now as we get back to Sephiroth he is really mad at Lloyd so what he did next was something even hojo never would of thought he would do. He hunted down his little brother and they fought. Several hours passed and Lloyd looked tired, but Sephiroth stood there tall and still full of breath. "Lets end little brother." Sephiroth had said. Soon as that sentence was finished Sephiroth was in the air summoning his strongest move ever, meteor. After that attack Sephiroth took his brother's dragoon jewel. Sephiroth is now the Moon Dragoon. As he flew back Sesshoumaru found him and told him he found this interesting little egg.

As on Destiny Island Kongol looked for Cloud and Tifa. He found a whole village full of people and asked if he seen a kid with spikey hair and a girl with him. All the villagers were scared of Kongol because of how big he was, but they all spoke the truth some saw them with Riku. Then he began to ask where Riku was. Again the same problem they told him, but different places. Now Kongol was getting really mad when a little girl and two boys close behind said they saw Riku. There names were Wakka, Tidus, and Selphy. "Riku went towards the pier with a boy and girl, they looked to be in a hurry." Said Selphy. Kongol said nothing and just started heading for the pier.

"So, you guys are friends with my old man huh?" said Riku as he flipped his platinum hair out of his eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call us friends or enemy's yet." I replied. Riku just kept moving and said nothing until we got to a shrine.

There was an enemy standing there he was in fact a puppet master and very powerful. He can control armies of demons, monsters, and anything he liked. He had four arms he also carrys some of his puppets on his back in bandages he called it Iron Maiden. To be continued...............


End file.
